1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved electrical cooking cycle timer and more particularly, to such a cooking cycle timer having means for providing the operator with an indication that a predetermined period of time remains in the cooking cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many timer applications are intended to free the timer operator to perform other tasks while the timed task is taking place. During the timed task, the operator begins and completes several, less time-consuming tasks. In order to help the operator better manage his time, it would be desirable to know when the timed task is nearing completion.
A typical conventional cooking timer provides the operator with an indication that the end of cycle has occurred. Furthermore, such a typical timer utilizes a mechanical escapement or the one-time charging of a large capacitor with a very minute current to time a prescribed cooking cycle. It would be desirable to provide a timer which incorporates an oscillator and a counter for determining the prescribed length of the cooking cycle. The use of an oscillator would allow for more precise control of the capacitor charging current.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrical cooking cycle timer which includes means for giving the operator an indication when a predetermined period of time remains in the cooking cycle. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a cooking cycle timer wherein an oscillator and a counter are included for determining the prescribed length of the cooking cycle.